


A fairytale for his granddaughter

by Aphroditedany



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Season 8 compliant, Queen of Essos Daenerys Targaryen, Targaryen Dynasty, Targaryen Restoration, not season 7 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: Little Rhyanna Targaryen doesn't want to accompany her parents and grandparents at the annual charitable event, but her Grandpa tells her a story to convince her otherwise.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	A fairytale for his granddaughter

7-year-old Princess Rhyanna Targaryen was annoyed. _Very, very_ annoyed.

Today it was her nameday, and her parents had decided to celebrate it by...by...

By hosting the annual Charity Event of Essos!!!

 _Why, why?_ , she whined as her older sister, Elyanna, was helping her get dressed. Why did they have to do it today?!

It wasn't that she didn't like it; she had learnt to love it. It was a chance to help the poorest, a chance for her grandparents to show they weren't simple monarchs or tyrants, like the Slave Masters before them. That Targaryens were compassionate and just, that they wanted to ensure their people's happiness above everything else.

But not on her nameday! This was supposed to be _her_ day! All her uncles and aunts would gather in the Great Pyramid, as it was done for all her siblings and cousins. They would have dinner, and she would receive lots and lots of gifts...

"Why today?!", she screeched as Elyanna was trying to get her to wear her shoes.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore. Get dressed alone, you brat.", Elyanna spat and stormed out of her room, her handmaidens following her.

Rhyanna huffed and fell on her big plush bed, grabbing the wooden wolf and the three-headed dragon pin her grandparents had made for her when she had been born. Out of all her gifts, these little figurines were her favourites. She had no idea what they meant, though. The dragon, sure. Grandma Dany had dragons, twelve to be exact, and there were also the eggs that hadn't hatched yet. The wolf was a mystery. What could it mean???

A beloved familiar voice interrupted her from her thoughts. "Elyanna told me you were a bit difficult and didn't want to get dressed, dear."

Rhyanna jumped from her bed, her excitement getting the best of her. Rather unceremniously, she fell into the man's arms. 

"Grandpa Aegon!"

The old man chuckled quietly, caressing the girl's long silver hair and looking at her bright purple eyes. Of all his grandchildren, Rhyanna was his favourite, for she reminded him so much of his beloved wife.

"It's just... I don't understand why the charity had to be held tonight, Grandpa! Why on my nameday? This was supposed to be my day, only mine!", Rhyanna complained and pouted.

"Well, it was your parents' idea. I don't find it that bad. You will still have your presents, just with a bigger audience. Besides, this happens every year. We are the rulers of Essos, it is our duty to help those who are less fortunate than us."

"I know, Grandpa. I just don't understand why it had to be on my nameday."

"I see." The Emperor closed the door behind him, looking at her with a mischievous look. "Well, we have some time until everyone gets ready. How about telling you a story? A story you haven't heard before. A nice story."

"Oh,oh!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly, jumping on her bed again, while her grandpa simply sat beside her. "What story?"

"The story of the Wolf Boy and the Dragon Girl."

"Sounds strange. Wolves and dragons don't get along, do they?"

"Most times, yes they don't. But some times... they meet, and work together, and fall in love. Such is the story of the Wolf Boy and the Dragon Girl. Once upon a time, at the other side of the sea in Westeros, were born two children. One, a boy with brown curly hair and grey eyes. The other, a girl with silver hair and purple eyes..."

"Like me!", Rhyanna gushed, waving her long straight hair proudly.

"Yes, exactly like you. The boy grew up without knowing who his mother was. In Westeros, this is a great shame. Children born out of marriage are called bastards. They have no rights in the family fortune, they can't inherit a house. The boy, whose name was Jon, grew up with his father, but his step-mother and elder sister hated the boy. They tormented him, sometimes left him without food or wood for the fireplace. And so the boy grew in the North, enduring the disrespect and taunts from his family and the Lords."

"The North? Blah. Grandma Dany hates them. She calls them dishonourable, ungrateful, unrefined brutes. She only likes the Freefolk, like Tormund and Aysha and their daughters." Rhyanna said haughtily, making it clear she absolutely agreed with her Grandma.

"Your Grandma is usually right. So, where was I? Right... Jon was sent to the Wall when he was 15. His only companion was his direwolf, a white wolf named Ghost. The Wall is a frozen barrier made of ice, made to protect Westeros from undesirables... and other threats. The worst criminals were sent there as a punishment, too. When a man took the vow of becoming a member of the Night's Watch, they could never leave. The Wildlings also lived at the Lands Beyond the Wall. The biggest threat of all was the Great Other, the God of Ice and Death, whose vessel was the Night King. A heartless monster, who turned people to mindless slaves and gathered a huge army to eradicate humanity. Jon saw all of this, and tried to warn the Seven Kingdoms, but he failed. Nobody believed him. Except for..."

"Except for???"

"Except for the Dragon Girl. Her name was... Diana. She was born in the island of Dragonstone as a Princess, the island of the ancient Dragonlords. But she had everything taken away from her. She was an orphan, had no one else but her older brother. For many years they were wandering alone in Pentos, begging for food, water and shelter. No one wanted them, because the bad king Robert had sent a word to every noble family to kick the two children out of their houses and never feed or clothe them. When Diana turned 15, she got married to a great Dothraki Khal, because her brother wanted his army, to take back the Throne he thought he deserved. As a wedding gift, she got three dragon eggs. Unfortunately, her husband and baby son died, but she didn't give up. She lit up a pyre for her dead husband and stepped inside with the eggs. When the fire had gone out, she emerged with three baby dragons. And so, her journey began. She travelled all over Essos, freeing the poor slaves, giving many cities their freedom. When she thought herself ready, she decided she wanted to go to Westeros, to reclaim her family's throne and restore the mighty Targaryen Dynasty. And then..." Grandpa made a dramatic pause, only to see Rhyanna watching him with her mouth hanging open.

"Then?! What happened then? Please, Grandpa, please tell me!"

"Hmm. I'm not sure you are brave enough to hear the rest of the story. Perhaps we should stop here and continue tomorrow..."

"No, Grandpa, no please! Tell me! Tell me about the Dragon Girl!"

"Well, since you insist so much, darling. Just one night before her departure, Diana had a horrible dream. Like our ancestor Daenys the Dreamer, she dreamed of a horrible future. She would go to Westeros to fight the ice monsters and the Night King, but she would lose so much. Her allies would betray her, try to kill her with poison. And she would also meet the Wolf Boy, Jon." Grandpa's eyes were filled with sadness and pain. "She would fall in love with him, but he wouldn't be brave enough to love her as she loved him. He would prefer his siblings over the woman he loved. And, after a terrible battle, he would kill her."

"NO! No, this can't be, Grandpa!" The little girl had started crying, refusing to accept the horrible dream Diana had seen. "No! When we love someone, we must not betray them! We must put them above everything else!"

The King kissed the silver head, trying to soothe his little girl. "You are right, Rhy. Honour, duty, all those mean nothing if they end up harming the ones we love. Love must be absolute, love must be above everything. Our first priority."

"What happened then?"

"Diana woke up screaming in her bed, with tears in her eyes. She decided she would go to Westeros and help the people defeat the Night King, but she would not allow herself to fall in love with the Wolf Boy. It would hurt her too much, she thought. But when they met in reality and saw each other for the very first time, they both understood they were meant to be. And Diana understood she was destined to love Jon, despite his faults. In fact..." Grandpa took the dragon pin from Rhyanna and looked at it closely, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "...when they met in Dragonstone, Diana wore a magestic black dress with trousers and a three-headed dragon pin. Almost the same that you are holding now, in fact. End of story."

The little girl stared at the King incredulously. "No. No, it can't end like this! This can't be the end, there must be more! Tell me, Grandpa, please tell me!"

"I don't know. What end would you give to their story?"

"They love each other! They must defeat the ice monsters, and then marry and have many children and rule together! They would be so good together! They would rule the world with justice and power. They would do so much good!"

"Well, well. That sounds like the ending of an interesting story. And sometimes, fairytales hide a deeper truth in them." Grandma's voice interrupted them, and Rhyanna turned her eyes to her, seeing the old Queen looking at them with affection in her eyes.

"Grandma! Grandpa was telling me a fairytale! About the Wolf Boy and the Dragon Girl!"

"Was it a good story, darling?" Grandma Dany sat beside Rhyanna and caressed her hair. 

"I don't know. He is refusing to tell me the ending!"

"I know this fairytale, too. I assure you, it has a very beautiful ending. Wait, what are you holding dear?" She looked at her husband with amusement.

"Well, Rhy here was holding your old dragon pin. The one you wore when we first met, my love."

"But this pin... you said Diana wore..." Rhyanna's eyes widened in understanding. "Grandpa, are you the Wolf Boy, Jon? And you, Grandma? The Dragon Girl?!"

The Queen laughed and hugged her granddaughter. "Yes, darling. This is our own story. Our family's story."

The little princess turned to both her grandparents and hugged them tight. "You were wrong, Grandpa. This wasn't a nice story. This is the most wonderful fairytale ever!"

"Yes, it is, dear.", Aegon replied, looking at Daenerys with love, the same love that had brought them together all those years ago. The love they tried to fight, to refuse. The love they eventually gave in to. The love that helped them heal from that horrible vision, the love that kept them going, that gave them their beautiful six daughters and four sons.

"The best fairytale ever. The Song of Ice and Fire."

**Author's Note:**

> For those who follow my other Jonerys story, please be patient. I promise I'll update soon :) :)


End file.
